En las vías del mar
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Gregory debe volver a Inglaterra, donde un matrimonio de último minuto y un alto puesto en la corona británica aguardan por él, con las prisas compra uno de los últimos boletos disponibles para el viaje, sin esperar que su compañero de cabina sería un francés adicto a los cigarrillos y con un miedo irracional a los perros.


**One-shot resubido.**

 **Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **En las vías del mar**

Era las tres y cincuenta de una tarde de un verano en una estación en francesa ubicada en Paris. Junto al andén personas de distintas clases sociales se hallaban sentadas esperando al LuxuryPath, tren que llegaría exactamente a las cuatro. Y uno de los pocos trenes que iba de Francia a Londres. Sin duda el LuxuryPath no era el tren más rápido pero era el que tenía más clase para viajar a través del Eurotúnel, un túnel que pasaba debajo de uno de los mares que componen el mundo para poder unir a Inglaterra y Francia.

El LuxuryPath fue diseñado para ser lo último en lujo y comodidad, con privacidad absoluta para los viajeros de primera clase. El tren se hallaba dividido en tres, cada uno con diferente ambiente dependiendo del costo del boleto. La primera clase compuesta de doce cabinas, seis al lado izquierdo y seis al derecho, cada una con cuatro asientos individuales reclinables y confortables. Con una mesa color caoba sujetada al marco de la ventana haciendo posible bajarla cuando el pasajero así lo quisiese y una puerta para entrar y salir, la primera clase gozaba de lujo.

Y era así como esperaba viajar Gregory necesitaba privacidad pero el vendedor de la boletería no se lo ponía fácil.

 **"Lo siento, pero no hay cabinas disponibles, todas se encuentran ocupadas, hay otros me…"** hablaba el empleado cuando fue interrumpido.

 **"¡No!"** nunca perdía la compostura pero estaba vez lo hizo, volvió a hablar bajando la voz **"tiene que ser hoy y por aquí, es importante"** con ambos ojos grises puestos en el empleado, de gorra azul, comenzaba a rogar con la mirada.

 **"Lo siento, señor Fields, pero todas las de primera clase están ocupadas"**

El rubio pensó por unos segundos mientras una pequeña fila crecía a su espalda **"¿Cuál es la cabina menos desocupada de primera clase?"**

El hombre dedico unos minutos en su computadora para luego hablar **"La cabina número 5, solo tiene un pasajero"**

Un suspiro de frustración escapo de sus labios **"Deme los otros tres"** si no podía estar solo esperaba tener la menor compañía posible.

 **"¿Disculpe?"** preguntó el empleado creyendo haber escuchado mal.

 **"¡Que me dé los otros tres!"** más de un cliente volteo al oír el grito, avergonzado bajo la voz de nuevo **"Lo siento, solo deme los boletos"** se disculpó…

Con los tres boletos en su poder paso a tomar asiento entre las múltiples bancas colocadas para aquel propósito. Estaba viajando solo, su madre había insistido en mandarle una escolta pero él se había negado no quería estar vigilado como él en América. Además su progenitora no sabía que estaba a punto de subir al LuxuryPath. Gregory quería pasar inadvertido, nadie debía descubrir quién era realmente, los jóvenes de su alcurnia algunas veces terminan secuestrados, movió la cabeza no quería pensar en eso, solo debía ser cuidadoso.

Los siguientes minutos los dedico a mirar a su alrededor. Mujeres, hombres y niños, la mayoría seria puesta en tercera clase, los más afortunados a la segunda. Según lo que veía ninguno iría a la primera. Ellos vienen cuando el tren está a punto de partir y todos han abordado para no toparse con personas como las que ahora él tenía al frente, gente inculta y sin modales. Sin embargo vestían e intentaban comportarse distinto.

Gregory pocas veces había estado en lugar así, repleto de gente, gente por todos lados. Todas diferentes pero con el mismo rostro tanto mujeres como hombres, nada era especial en ellos. ¿Pero esa sensación solo le ocurría con los franceses? Claro que no, las inglesas estaban bien pero ninguna ni ninguno le atraía, todos eran iguales. Pretendiendo ser alguien más, intentando ser diferente pero cayendo en lo mismo y él se encontraba dentro de ellos.

Una pequeña televisión ubicada en una de las paredes de la estación hacia la espera un tanto más amena **"En otras noticias…En un evento extraordinario la policía capturo a Jean-Marc Guerin, el…"** hablaba uno de los conductores de un conocido noticiero francés.

El británico no presto demasiada atención a la noticia intentaba ver hacia otro lugar, tenía demasiado en que pensar.

 **"...esto es lo que comentaron los policías encargados del operativo…"**

Entonces su vista paro en uno de los rincones más apartados del lugar con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y la mirada puesta en el horizonte se hallaba un probablemente de chico su misma edad. Aquel muchacho era diferente.

 **"Fue un plan muy elaborado, trabajamos en el por meses. Pero valió la…."**

Aunque estuviera lejos Gregory podía verlo a la perfección. Cabello marrón desordenado, su piel de un ligero y sutil tono más oscuro que el suyo mismo, ojos de un verde intenso con ojeras como si no hubiese dormido en un par de días y no le importaba demostrarlo. Había algo en ese chico, algo en su sencillo vestir, algo en las banditas esparcidas por el brazo con el que sostenía el cigarrillo, algo en la pequeña cortada en una de sus mejillas y que no se molestaba en ocultar, algo único como nunca antes había visto, un salvajismo y exotismo incomparables.

 **"Por otro lado, en París un coche abandonado, la noche de ayer, presentaba múltiples orificios de balas…"**

El rubio se halló asimismo mirando al completo desconocido, sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia delante. El chico iría en tercera clase de eso no había duda. Quedaría solo como esas personas que cruzan en tu vida una sola vez y luego nunca vuelves a verlas.

 **"En el sector económico…."** el ruido del aparato se vio interrumpido al llegar el tren.

El rubio espero que todos entrasen, aprovechando cada segundo que tenía en el andén, luego retiro una de sus manos de su equipaje para llevarla hasta uno de sus bolsillos delanteros donde al sentir el bulto de la pequeña cajita sonrió resignado. _"Debo hacerlo"_ pensó antes de subir al tren

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Christophe, había comprado el boleto con días de anticipación, ahora se hallaba recostado en una de las paredes fumando un cigarrillo mientras esperaba al tren que lo sacaría de su país de origen. Espera él, que no fuese por mucho tiempo. Entre calada y calada sintió que era observado, mas no lo demostró.

Aun podía recordar… el cuerpo siendo arrastrado, la noche había sido su aliada, solo fue necesario un leve golpe en la nunca, de parte de su fiel compañera. Aquello fue lo más sencillo lo difícil fue trasladar al tipo. Sí que era gordo. Entre sudor, tierra y algo de sangre había depósito el cuerpo a la entrada de aquel lugar, para luego desparecer.

Poco después dejo de sentirse observado _"Estaré bien"_ tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo para luego sacar otro _"siempre lo he estado. Solo es paranoia"_

Cuando llego el tren espero que el tumulto de gente pasara para luego entrar. Antes de entrar noto a un chico, aun sentado, mirando hacia el suelo mientras todos entraban. No pudo más que extrañarse _"él no pertenece aquí"_ pensó para luego siguió su camino _"Debería estar en el balcón de algún castillo como la princesa que es"_

Al llegar a su cabina no podía recordar cuantas veces había tenido que enseñar el jodido boleto. Solo entrar se sentó en uno de los asientos ubicados junto a la ventana. Era increíble que estuviesen pendientes de su boleto pero no por lo que traía encima, ninguno hizo preguntas por la pala de su espalda. Sabía que no estaba bien pero extendió ambas piernas hacia el asiento de costado dejando su pala encima de él y su pequeño morral bajo sus piernas. "esto sí que es vida" pensó para luego cambiar de posición y quedar sentado con la pala en el regazo, poniéndose a jugar con la mesa. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse volvió en la cabeza solo para observar al rubio del andén.

Gregory quedo estático, mirando al castaño, que momentos antes se había detenido a admirar.

 **"¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí mirándome cual princesa o vas a entrar?"** preguntó Christophe con aparente molestia, aquel sujeto lo miraba como si tuviese tierra en la cara, y él se aseguró de ducharse luego de la misión de ayer.

 **"Lo siento, no esperaba…"** no encontraba las palabras para describir la situación en la que se hallaba sin sonar como un acosador o algo parecido.

 **"¿Encontrarte a alguien como yo en primera clase, mon cher?"** Apresuró a decir el ojiverde.

 **"¿Qué? No, nada de eso, bueno sí…pero no en la forma que crees"**

Christophe miro serio al rubio por unos segundos y luego dijo: **"Solo, entra y toma asiento, rulitos"**

El ingles frunció el ceño por el reciente apodo pero no dijo nada y entro tomando asiento frente a tan peculiar personaje.

En la sociedad británica, al menos para la clase alta, no era bien visto comenzar una conversación con alguien a quien no se le ha sido presentado. Así que no hablo por lo menos durante una hora del viaje, hora en la cual extrajo un cuaderno y un lápiz.

El absoluto silencio de parte del de ojos grises fue interpretado por Christophe como un probable acto de superioridad debido al status social del otro. De todos formas no le importaba el otro, claro que no podía negar, ni admitir que el otro era bien parecido. Pero una cara bonita para Christophe no significaba nada. Entonces un ruido desconcentró a ambos de lo que estuviesen haciendo.

Un ruido para el ojiverde de una bestia traída del mismísimo infierno o de algún lugar peor **"Guauf, guauf"** Christophe dio un salto en su asiento y junto, todo lo que pudo, su cuerpo contra la pared del pequeño compartimientos, subiendo ambas piernas al asiento

 **"Merde, merde"** arrinconado como estaba cogió su equipaje para cubrirse parte del rostro

Dejando lápiz y papel al lado suyo pregunto el rubio **"¿Te pasa algo?"**

 **"Démon, démon"** dijo mientras un dedo tembloroso señalaba a la puerta.

Gregory abrió la puerta de la cabina solo para ver a una señora regordeta cargando un pequeño perro blanco vestido con un atuendo fucsia. **"es solo un perro"** dijo una vez cerrada la puerta mientras se reía entre dientes.

 **"Es un ser hecho por el mierda de Dios"**

 **"Es un maltés"** espeto el rubio cruzándose de brazo y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

 **"Es lo mismo, por lo menos ya se fue"** volvió a dejar su mochila en su lugar sin fijarse de que esta se encontraba abierta cayendo al suelo un objeto que el rubio con mucha educación se apresuró a recoger por debajo de la mesa.

No podía decir que se sorprendió pero tampoco esperaba algo como lo que ahora tenía entre manos. Una funda de un leve amarillo verdoso con probablemente un cuchillo adentro le fue entregada al castaño de manos del rubio.

 **"Eres un sicario"** exclamó, el de ojos grises, pero sin ningún atisbo de miedo en su tono.

 **"¡Ferme ta gueule!*"** gritó Christophe, guardo el cuchillo al escuchar a alguien en la puerta (*cierra el hocico)

 **"¿Todo está en orden?"** un empleado, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, encargado de la primera clase, se aproximó al oír las palabras en francés además de traer un carrito con una pequeña tetera que fue depositada en la mesa junto con dos tazas, dos cucharitas, dos platitos y una azucarera.

Contestó con formalidad Gregory **"Sí, disculpe. Todo en orden…"** con una sonrisa en los labios, en su uniforme podía leerse su nombre **"Julio"**

Sin embargo el empleado no pareció estar convencido de ello. **"Claro"** correspondió a la sonrisa del británico **"¿le importaría mostrarme su boleto, señor?** Pregunto mirando al castaño.

 **"Si, si me importaría, perra"** el empleado siguió manteniendo aquella sonrisa ahora un tanto forzada. Era obvio que no planeaba irse. Sin otra opción Christophe saco de entre las cosas que tenía en el cinturón que atravesaba su pecho el boleto con una mancha de sangre seca que no pasó desapercibida ni por el empleado ni por Gregory. **"¿Eso es todo?"** preguntó el moreno luego de tener de vuelta su boleto.

 **"Claro"** se volvió a Gregory aun con su sonrisa fingida **"¿necesita algo más, señor?"**

 **"No, gracias"** respondió este

 **"¿Seguro? Porque podemos..."** el hombre comenzó a señalar al castaño con la mirada

 **"El rubiecito ha dicho que no"** gruño el ojiverde hastiado de la conversación entre ambos.

 **"De acuerdo, volveré luego por la vajilla"** el empleado cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 **"idiot…"** murmuro Christophe mientras encendía otro de sus cigarrillos. El rubio abrió un poco la ventana para dejar salir el humo.

 **"Siento haberte llamado sicario"** se disculpó, con una sonrisa conciliadora, mientras sirvió algo de té a su taza, aquella palabra había hecho enojar al francés. El ojiverde solo le contesto con un bufido, algo infantil al parecer del británico **"Vamos a pasar el resto del viaje juntos ¿De verdad no me vas a hablar?"** cuestionó mirándolo mientras una de sus manos revolvía el azúcar en la taza.

 **"Tu empezaste, rulitos. ¿Te crees demasiado para hablarle a alguien como yo?"** apoyo sus codos en la mesa mirando al otro.

 **"Al contrario ¿Tú te crees demasiado para hablarle a alguien como yo?"** Gregory lo miro desafiante ante la sorpresa en el rostro del otro, luego cambio la expresión y soltó una pequeña risa. **"Mi nombre no es rulitos, ni rubiecito, ni princesa. Soy Gregory Fields"** debía mantener su identidad oculta pero quería hablar con el chico y más aun que dejara de llamarlo por aquel apodo. El británico extendió la mano esperando un apretón que el castaño rechazo.

 **"¿Quieres hablar, princesa? Te hablare solo para satisfacer tus deseos de niño mimado. Hasta podría hablar sobre ti."** Christophe expulso el humo muy cerca del otro **"Te criaste en algún lugar de Inglaterra, Londres quizás. Fuiste a una escuela para gente refinada y con clase, donde conociste a gente igual que tu...Seguiste con lo que tenían planeado tus ricos papis y te mudaste a alguna casa que tu rica familia tenía en Francia. Y ahora vuelves antes de lo planeado a Inglaterra porque algo más grande se presentó, algo que no puedes rechazar. ¿Un puesto en el parlamento, quizás? ¿Una boda con alguna muñequita?, ¿te harán princeso?...de cualquier forma solo eres un estirado "me mandan, obedezco" y lo seguirás siendo hasta que mueras ¿acerté, mon cher?"**

Gregory sonrió sabía que el castaño era un tipo observador no esperaba menos **"Viví en al oeste de Inglaterra en Liverpool. Primaria en Stratfordshire y secundaria en Yardale, hice muchos amigos, hijos de magnates, miembros de la nobleza e importantes extranjeros. En esgrima fui el mejor de mi clase, lleve dibujo y pintura, canto y en arquería quede segundo, entre otros cursos..."**

 **"ah"** suspiro **"Con que canto y dibujo"** repitió solo para cerciorarse de la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

El rubio asintió **"Estuve entre los mejores. ¿Té?"** pregunto con la punta de la tetera apoyándose en la taza en frente del castaño.

 **"No, rulitos. No tomo té"** negó moviendo de la cabeza de lado a lado con el cigarrillo en los labios.

El de ojos grises arrugo la frente, no gustaba del apodo **"No soy rulitos, soy…"**

 **"Gregory Fields"** Christophe sonrió **"Te escuche, pero no por eso te llamare así, mon cher"** el británico se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, en serio le atraía demasiado, quería conocer su nombre.

 **"No me parece justo"** comenzó **"Sabes mi nombre. Merezco saber el tuyo ¿no crees?"** junto ambas manos por encima de la mesa formando un triángulo debido a la posición de sus brazos.

 **"Aun no te lo has ganado"** sonrió el castaño **"Cuéntame de tu vida de estirado"**

Aunque los términos que usaba para referirse a él no eran de su agrado quiso seguir con la conversación. **"¿y luego me contaras de ti y las razones de porque no eres sicario?"**

 **"Claro, si es lo que el señorito quiere"** termino su cigarro y lo dejo en el pequeño plato que tenía enfrente.

 **"Sí, eso es lo que quiero"** afirmó **"Bien, viví en Versalles, Francia y no es una muñequita como lo dices, es un amigo de la infancia. Los preparativos para la boda empezaran en cuanto se lo proponga"** hablo algo cabizbajo con la vista puesta en la taza con el líquido que se enfriaba. Acababa de dar su información a un extraño pero no le importaba, no si era el ojiverde.

Él lo había propuesto, quería saber del estirado que tenía enfrente, sin embargo algo dentro suyo hubiese querido escuchar una respuesta distinta. Tras un bufido encendió otro cigarrillo. **"Christophe DeLorne"** el británico levanto la vista **"ese es mi nombre, princesita"**

Gregory rio **"Entonces, Christophe ¿me hablaras sobre tu vida de no sicario?"**

 **"Solo si me hablas de tu vida de princesa,** **mon cher"**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

En el extremo derecho del tren, específicamente en la cabina del control del lujoso tren, se hallaba un cuerpo, tendido en el suelo, con un único disparo entre ceja y ceja.

A solo unos pasos un hombre se hallaba cruzado de brazos. **"¿Toda la mierda esta lista?"** habló con un notable acento francés un hombre de cabello corto azabache con ojos marrón oscuro.

Uno de los hombres a su cargo se acercó a él **"Todo está en el lugar que ordeno"**

 **"Perfecto, ¿Llevaste el té, Julio?"**

 **"Sí, señor. Pero no lo bebió"** el sujeto dudo en seguir hablando pero termino haciéndolo, la información era importante **"y…él no está solo"**

El castaño del grupo sonrió satisfactoriamente para luego caminar hasta quedar frente a la puerta, que daba al pasillo de la primera clase, solo para observar a través del vidrio el desolado pasillo **"Avísale al jefe que tenemos al muchacho"**

 **"¿No cree que es demasiado pronto, señor?"** refutó Julio sin querer sonar grosero ante su superior.

Este al contrario de molestarse mostró una sonrisa que daba a notar su amarillenta dentadura **"No, solo debemos deshacernos de su acompañante"**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **"Así que mercenario"** concluyó Gregory. Hace ya mucho que la vajilla y el té intacto habían sido retiradas.

 **"Como lo oyes, rulitos. Cualquiera puede ser un jodido sicario pero ser mercenario requiere habilidad e ingenio algo que muy pocos tienen"** Christophe presumía orgulloso de su trabajo. Había pasado gran parte del viaje conversando con el rubio sobre su vida.

Lo miro serio seguía sin gustarle que le llame rulitos **"Deja de llamarme así, Chris"**

 **"Solo si dejas de llamarme Chris"** Gregory había empezado a llamarlo así en medio de la conversación y no le gustaba para nada.

" **Entonces tendremos un problema"** sonrió el rubio **"No pienso dejar de hacerlo, Chris"** El tono que uso al decir aquellas hicieron que la piel del castaño se erizara logrando al mismo tiempo un leve sonrojo que Christophe atribuyo al calor.

 **"Idiot…"** murmuro el castaño, Gregory iba a responderle pero un sonido lo distrajo, su celular comenzó a sonar

 **"Discúlpame"** se excusó para poner atención al aparato levantándose del asiento contesto la llamada en el pasillo.

Movido por lo que el denomino curiosidad el francés abrió la puerta dejando una pequeña rendija pero lo suficientemente grande para oír la conversación del otro.

 **"Madre"** Habló Gregory respondiendo la llamada, lamentablemente para el moreno era imposible oír a la persona del otro lado de la línea. _"¿Hijo, donde estás? Tendrías que estar aquí."_

 **"No te preocupes, llegare en dos horas"** tomo aire para seguir la conversación **"¿Qué hay de él?"** el rubio hacía referencia a quien sería su futuro esposo, el francés no puedo más que oprimir levemente los diente aplastando el cigarrillo que traía en los labios pronto pudo sentir el sabor de los distintos componentes de la boquilla. _"Debe estar en camino, Gregory. Parece que su vuelo se retrasó pero me aseguran llegara"_

 **"Entiendo…"** _"¿Tienes el aro, no? no quiero ningún inconveniente con la familia. Ellos son gente muy…"_

¿Qué respuesta habría obtenido? ¿Su prometido estaría esperando? De todas formas a él no debería de importarle, una vez estuviera en Londres desaparecería hasta obtener otra misión

 **"Sí, está en mi bolsillo. Descuida, llegare pronto. Adiós"**

Antes del que rubio volviera a entrar tiro el cigarro por la venta. Era el último que tenía.

 **"Lo siento, Chris. Era mi madre"** comentó mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo izquierdo.

 **"¿Por qué te disculpas rulitos?"** preguntó queriendo desviar el tema hacia otro lado.

" **No lo sé, así me criaron. No decir vulgaridades y hablar con formalidad. Son cosas que deben hacerse y que se inculcan desde que uno es un niño"**

 **"Por tu madre…"** él no sabía de esas cosas pero quería aprender, simple curiosidad.

Gregory comenzó a reír **"Por Dios no, la institutriz"**

 **"No hables de Dios. Dios es la perra más grande del mundo"**

El rubio entre algunas risas preguntó **"¿Qué tienes en contra de Dios?"**

 **"Lo resumiré: él me odia y yo a él, es un sentimiento común entre los dos"** El rubio esbozo una sonrisa, en serio el castaño era único. Le gustaba que dijera todo lo que pensaba. **" ¿No debes estar acostumbrado, no, rulitos?"**

Gregory negó **"La verdad no, mis amistades son reservadas y respetuosas con la iglesia"**

 **"¿Incluido tu prometido?"** lo había conseguido el tema giraba hacia donde el moreno quería

 **"En especial él, su padre es un hombre muy devoto"**

 **"¿Y no tiene problema con que seas una princesa con pene?"**

Si el británico hubiese estado bebiendo agua hubiera escupido el contenido. **"N-no hables así"** intento tranquilizarse, no estaba acostumbrado a las palabras tan directas.

 **"¿Por qué? ¿Te puso nervioso?"** El castaño lo miro con picardía.

 **"No es eso. Solo que…"**

Christophe comenzó a reír **"Idiot, andas con muñequitas estiradas, jamás podrías con alguien real"**

 **"¿Y quién es real? ¿Alguien como tú?"** El de ojos grises dirigió una mirada desafiante al otro.

" **Oui, princesse"** contesto con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción que luego paso a ser carcajadas. Pero el rubio no rio, el mecanismo que sostenía la mesa se desactivo y quedo arrinconada en la pared, un segundo después el británico se hallaba encima y con cada pierna a los costados del francés **"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?** Utilizando solo un tercio de su fuerza el ojiverde intentaba apartar al otro, que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

 **"Probando que puedo, Chris"** Una de sus agiles manos se deslizo por debajo de la camiseta verde militar del castaño

 **"¿Q-qué estas…?"** pudo sentir la frescura de la seda de los guantes del rubio deslizándose por su abdomen, aquello erizó su piel **"detente, idiot…"**

El británico fingió no escucharlo **"Déjame hacerte mío, Chris"** susurró en su oído. En ese instante las mejillas del ojiverde se calentaron.

 **"Gregory…"** en ese instante el rubio se apartó y entre risas termino sentándose al lado izquierdo del francés.

 **"Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo"** reía el británico sin parar. **"Deberías haber visto tu rostro"**

 **"¡Chier!"** exclamo luego de sobreponerse a su invasión de privacidad. **"Pensé que la princesita me daría un beso de amor verdadero"** comentó con sarcasmo apoyando uno de sus codos en el borde mirando al otro, que intentaba secar las lágrimas producto de tanto reír, sin mucho éxito pues al instante volvía a hacer reír.

Después de unos segundos se calmó **"No podría concederle a un desconocido un placer tan inmenso, Chris"**

 **"¿Sigues creyéndote superior, reinita?"**

 **"¿Reinita?"** dirigió ambos orbes grises hacia el castaño al parecer acababa de subir de posición

 **"Además esa debería ser mi línea"** dijo el castaño refiriéndose al "placer tan inmenso" que no podía darle.

 **"Ja, por favor si…"** Agarrando de la fina camisa al rubio, Christophe jalo lo suficiente para poder darle un beso, un simple roce, que duró menos de tres segundos, demasiado sorpresivo y rápido para que Gregory actuara.

 **"Considéralo un regalo, niño mima…"** Ahora era el francés quien había sido jalado. Al principio no reaccionó pero al instante poco a poco cerro los ojos dejándose llevar y abrió los labios logrando sentir los dulces y finos labios del británico, apoyando sus codos en el borde intento hacer el beso más profundo, estar más cerca del rubio. Por su parte Gregory con los ojos cerrados, llevo una de sus manos hacia la nuca del chico pasando una de sus manos por el cabello desordenado, desarreglándolo aun más. En los carnosos labios, sabor tabaco, sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes: libertad. En ese momento podía haber mandado al carajo a todo el mundo, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía, que era mucho, por quedarse así por siempre. Sin embargo en algún momento el oxígeno fue necesario.

 **"Eso sí fue un regalo, dear Chris"** exclamó el rubio acomodándose en su asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

 **"Presumido"** bufó el francés tratando de volver al ritmo normal los latidos de corazón.

Luego de aquello siguieron unos minutos de silencio incómodo. Aunque no lo demostrase el británico tenía un lío en cabeza. En solo unas horas el otro había logrado confundir su mente y plantearse cosas que antes daba por verdaderas. ¿Por qué tenía que casarse? Claro ya lo recordaba ambas madres habían hecho el arreglo. ¿Él también querría lo mismo? Conocía a su futuro prometido, estudiaron primaria juntos, pero hacia años de aquello y durante todo ese tiempo no lo había vuelto a ver ¿Habría cambiado? De cualquier modo no importaba, tenía el anillo en el bolsillo podía sentir la pequeña caja aterciopelada. El plan era ese casarse y él debía cumplirlo.

" _Esta en el suelo"_ _pensó "Mi pala está en el suelo"_ había caído cuando Gregory se le tiro encima _"En el suelo"_ y a pesar de ese hecho se mantuvo mirándola fijamente sin moverse ni un centímetro. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, inútilmente busco entre sus cosas. _"Nada"_

 **"¿Cuál es tu plan, Chris?"** el castaño volteo a ver al británico dueño de la pregunta. **"Me refiero… ¿qué harás una vez llegues a Londres?"** se explicó.

 **"No me voy a casar eso es seguro"** bromeó el ojiverde **"No lo sé"**

 **"¿No sabes qué harás?"**

 **"No. Casi nunca sé lo que ocurrirá al día siguiente. Pero apuesto que la princesita sí tiene un plan completo para toda su vida"**

 **"Pues…sí"**

 **"¿Puedes contarlo? Creo que lo usare para dormir"** acto seguido se acomodó en su asiento, Gregory lo miro ofendido pero comenzó a hablar.

 **"Tengo diez y nueve, mientras se realizan los preparativos para la boda hare el proceso para ingresar a una universidad al norte de Inglaterra, me casare y cuando me gradué seré parte de las fuerzas armadas británicas. Me he estado preparando, mientras vivía Versalles estudie planeación estratégica y…."**

 **"¿Por qué quieres eso?"** preguntó entre algunos bostezos el castaño

 **"Pues así debe ser, mi boda surgió de improviso pero el resto del plan lo tengo desde que era un niño"** desde los nueve años él junto con su institutriz. Amaba ese plan, quería seguirlo. **"Debo seguirlo"** lo dijo más para sí mismo que para el otro.

 **"Tu boda es un arreglo."**

 **"Claro que lo es"** quería convencerse, necesitaba hacerlo **"Es lo mejor. Subiré de posición y él podrá reinar con…"** No se dio cuenta hasta que lo dijo

 **"¿Reinar?"** preguntó desapareciendo cualquier rastro de sueño.

Genial, se había equivocado y hablo de más. Se supone que viaja indiscretamente. El ojiverde tenía la culpa lo hacía sentir confundido y capaz de decir cualquier cosa. **"Ah, bueno, pues…"** ¿qué podía decir?

 **"¿No eres un estirado cualquiera, no?"** Apunto de responder un estruendo ensordecedor invadió el ambiente seguido de gritos y una sacudida violenta de parte del tren. En la ventana donde ambos se hallaban se dibujaron grietas como si de las ramas de un árbol se tratase. Una ola de calor invadió a los dos, ambos se miraron Gregory atónito y Christophe con una mueca de disgusto. **"Merde…"** murmuró, si era lo que él imaginaba ambos se encontraban en un gran peligro

 **"Chris, tenemos que salir"** Gregory se mantenía calmado como le habían enseñado que tenía que estar en ese tipo de casos, aunque ni él mismo sabia en que estaba metido. **"Quizás solo sea una avería en el tren"**

El castaño, que durante esos segundos se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el suelo, negó **"Tenemos que bajar del tren"**

 **"¡¿Qué?! ¡No sabes que está pasando! ¿O sí?"** no respondió, se puso de pie, puso su pala en la espalda y de una patada rompió la ventana. **"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"**

Christophe agarro la muñeca de otro y lo jalo hasta la ventana, se apoyó en ella y de un tirón acerco al rubio hacia sí **"Salvándote, princesa"** lo tomó de la cintura y saltó.

Gregory cerro los ojos y se mordió los labios, esperando el golpe pero en ningún momento sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo. Aun podía sentir el brazo alrededor de su cintura, despacio y con calma abrió los ojos. Oscuridad. El túnel estaba a oscuras, lo único que iluminaba el camino eran las débiles luces del tren. Ambos estaban parados en una de las líneas de metal que decoraban el tren por fuera. Con uno de sus brazos Christophe se sostenía del borde de una de las ventanas.

 **"¿Qué esta…?"**

 **"No hagas ruido"** susurró el castaño.

Con los dos chicos en silencio lograron escuchar a dos hombres irrumpiendo en la que antes era su cabina.

 **"¡Idiot! Dijiste que estaba en la 5"** grito el jefe del chico al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Christophe reconoció la voz, se dio un golpe mental por haber sido tan confiado.

 **"Aquí estaba, debió huir"**

 **"Merde, Búsquenlo deben estar en segunda clase"** grito a los otros dos hombres del pasillo **Ese mocoso no escapara"** luego salieron de la cabina.

 **"Vienen por mi"** hablo el británico en voz baja

 **"No vienen por ti, idiota. Ellos…vienen por mi"** corrigió el otro

 **"¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!"** No le preocupo gritar de todas formas los otros tipos ya se habían ido y quería una explicación.

 **"¿Escuche bien? el señorito acaba de decir una... ¿cómo dijiste? vulgaridad"** sonrió el castaño. Pero Gregory lo miro serio **"Ah, está bien"** quejándose continuo **"Puede que yo haya capturado a su jefe, Jean-Marc Guerin y…"**

 **"¿De qué hablas? Lo capturo la policía francesa"** lo acababa de oír en la tarde.

 **"No, esas perras se llevaron el crédito. Él era el líder de una de las mafias más grandes en toda Francia, una mafia rival me encargo deshacerme de él"**

 **"No lo hiciste"** afirmó algo que ya sabía.

 **"Claro, que sí. Lo atrape y lo lleve hasta donde el auto me lo permitió, luego a pie lo deje en la estación de policía..."**

 **"Debiste matarlo"** el británico se lo reprochaba, esa hubiese sido la mejor salida, quizás no hubiese sido posible identificarlo, no lo sabía.

 **"Lo sé"** Christophe se arrepentía no haberlo hecho, pero le fue imposible matar al cerdo con corbata, fue un error que no volvería a cometer. **"Pensé que los hijos de puta de sus secuaces no me encontraría entre los estirados. Me equivoque"** Debía pensar rápido sacarlos a ambos de ahí. **"Si nos quedamos aquí nos mataran"**

Gregory miro hacia ambos lados, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de esos idiotas se le ocurriera mirar por la ventana. Tenían que darse prisa, aun sentía la mano del moreno e su cintura, miró hacia arriba y supo lo que deberían hacer. **"Debemos subir. Arriba no nos buscaran"** Luego de un asentimiento de parte del ojiverde, comenzaron el ascenso. Como el rubio era tres centímetros más alto se encargó de subir al francés. Gregory apoyo ambas piernas en el alfeizar de una ventana mientras era jalado por el otro chico. Su pie se hallaba a escasos centímetros del campo de visibilidad que ofrecía el vidrio. **"Apresúrate, Chris, súbeme"**

 **"Tú eres el que se tarda, princesa"** bromeó. En ese instante otro ruido hizo retumbar el tren, se escucharon gritos pero esta vez ambos pudieron ver como las paredes del túnel temblaban, hilos de tierra cayeron desde arriba.

Desconcertado por este hecho y debido a la reciente sacudida, el rubio bajo varios centímetros, los de adentro aprovecharon la situación. Lo siguiente que sintió Gregory fue un jalón en su pierna derecha. Con algo de temor miró hacia el dueño del par de ojos verdes, Christophe no pronuncio palabra e intento jalarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía, llevándose uno de los guantes negros del rubio.

 **"¡Jefe atrapamos a su acompañante!"** hablo uno de los subordinados mientras sostenía a Gregory de los brazos. El rubio notó de quien se trataba, Julio, el empleado.

 **"Suéltame, imbécil"** el que lo tenía sujeto se rió en su cara. Pronto llegaría al que llamaba jefe. Desde arriba el castaño escuchaba los pasos del sujeto por el pasillo, pero no se quedó a oír el resto tenía que actuar.

Al entrar percibió el olor a carne quemada, cuerpos tirados por el pasillo, dentro de las cabinas, las personas se hallaban agachados, alcanzó a oír rezos y oraciones. " _Como si Dios pudiera salvarlos"_ Por ningún lado veía a los hijos de puta. Pronto encontró la cabina donde debía estar el británico, entro pero no lo hallo.

 **"No te muevas"** tenía que haberlo adivinado, podía sentir la pistola apuntando a su cabeza. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición llevándolas detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo sus nudillos rozar con su pala. **"Voltéate"** él obedeció con su mano derecha sintiendo a su fiel compañera. El hombre tenía una sonrisa socarrona, en ese momento se le provoco borrársela y así lo hizo su pala se encargó, luego tendría que limpiar la sangre. Cogió el arma y volvió al pasillo, al mismo tiempo que sentía otra sacudida de parte del tren.

Una señal del jefe basto para que el otro, que pudo reconocer era el sujeto que horas antes había traído el té, lo llevara a base de empujones hacia la cabina de control. Intento escapar un golpe en el estómago dejo el tiempo suficiente para que el otro colocara un cuchillo en su garganta. **"Hijo de puta…"** susurró aun reponiéndose del jefe entro a la cabina dejando sus hombres en la puerta y se aproximó al rubio hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio, que miraba con odio e impotencia al que tenía enfrente.

 **"Vaya, vaya. Ze Mole no pierde el tiempo"** habló mientras sujetaba al chico de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

 **"¿Ze Mole?"** susurró sin comprender Gregory, el azabache acarició una de las mejillas del rubio pero antes de responder se escucharon dos disparados provenientes de afuera y entonces la puerta se abrió de un duro golpe. El azabache con un arma en las manos.

 **"¡Suéltalo, empleaducho!"** gritó Christophe a Julio, mientras tenía el arma apuntando con dirección al jefe del hombre.

 **"Ze Mole, te tardaste"** Habló el líder de la operación con ambas manos arriba **"Veo que te deshiciste de mis hombres en el camino. No te culpo yo también iría a salvar a tan hermosa criatura.** Sonrió dejando ver sus amarillos dientes mirando de soslayo al rubio.

 **"Dominique"** habló el castaño **"¿Acaso estas triste porque ya no puedes lamer el culo de tu jefe, Jean?"**

 **"Tómalo como quieras, Mole. Pero…"** Dominique le dedico una mirada de superioridad. **"Si me disparas, Julio se encargara de tu amiguito."**

 **"De acuerdo"** expandió ambos brazos, como si de un mimo se tratase, cogiendo a penas con la punta de los dedos la pistola **"¿Y ahora qué, perra? Si vas a matarme hazlo de una puta vez"**

 **"Eso es lo que te gustaría. ¿No, Mole?"** rio el sujeto posicionándose en frente del castaño pero a una distancia prudente **"Pero nuestro jefe, el que tu encerraste, pidió personalmente que sufrieras"** Las pupilas en los ojos gris del británico se dilataron. **"Mole, baja el arma"**

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación parecida, él trabajaba solo. Podía ver a Gregory negando con la cabeza pidiéndole con la mirada que por favor no lo hiciera. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? **"De acuerdo, haz lo que sea, pero deja al rubio en paz"** el azabache asintió. Christophe se agachó lentamente, aun sentía el arma de Dominique apuntándole. **"Tranquilo, rulitos, no dejare que mueras…"** dejó la pistola en el suelo. **"Yo tampoco lo haré"** de un momento a otro Julio tenía un cuchillo incrustado en la garganta y Gregory la pistola frente suyo, el castaño la había pateado hacia él. Sin demora agarro el filo que se le acercaba al cuello, sintió el corte pero no le importo, tomó el arma y disparó hacia Dominique. Al fin Christophe pudo volver a respirar **"Bien hecho, princesa"** sonrió el castaño.

 **"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"** señaló el cuchillo sobresaliendo de la garganta de Julio, que en una esquina se encontraba muerto.

 **"Siempre llevo una en las botas"**

 **"Esto no ha terminado, Ze Mole"** ese era Dominique, que aun con una bala perforándole el pecho seguía hablando, ambos chicos se acercaron. Tenía una de sus manos dentro del saco, Gregory pateó la pistola lejos de él solo por precaución **"Ha-habían más hombres. Van a morir y…"** tomo aire para continuar **"e-este túnel será su tumba"** sus ojos se volvieron blancos y el brazo que guardaba en su saco termino cayendo al suelo. **"¡Chier*!"** acababa de ver lo que el cerdo guardaba, un detonador. (*mierda)

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del rubio al ver el objeto **"Debemos detenerlo, volaran el túnel"** habló el británico, reparando en las últimas palabras de Dominique, pero el ojiverde negó.

 **"No podemos detenerlo, rulitos"**

 **"Dime Greg, idiota. Si no podemos detener la explosión, debemos detener el tren"** el rubio entró a la sala de controles, encontrando al conductor muerto, pasó por encima de él.

 **"¿Por qué quieres detener el tren? Si llegamos antes de la explosión podr…"**

El rubio lo interrumpió **"No sabemos cuándo estallará si lo hace antes de llegar el agua entrara al túnel y moriremos. El tren usa electricidad, debo apagarlo. Ahora haz silencio, Chris, me desconcentras"** con una mueca de molestia el ojiverde permaneció callado los siguientes minutos, mientras veía como Greg apretaba botones y giraba manijas. **"Necesito….necesito"** repetía el de ojos grises sin llegar a terminar su oración.

 **"¿Qué necesitas, Greg?"**

 **"Necesito..."** su nombre lo hizo reaccionar **"Debo unir estos cables al hacerlo producirá suficiente electricidad para causar una sobrecarga y el tren se detendrá, pero no encuentro algo lo suficientemente fuerte y que sea buen conductor de… electricidad"** sabía que debía usarlo, tenía que ¿siempre podría tener otro, no? ¿Quería otro?

 **"¿Sucede algo?"** pregunto Mole pero el otro no respondió, Gregory, de su bolsillo derecho, sacó una cajita aterciopelada roja. **"¿eso es...?"**

 **"Nuestra salvación, Chris"** la abrió dejando a la vista un bello aro hecho de 24 kilates de oro, es decir oro puro. Junto ambos cables en cada extremo, solo entonces el tren se detuvo con un golpe seco. Un estruendo mucho más fuerte que los anteriores retumbo el lugar. El concreto, que los separaba del agua marina, comenzó a ceder. **"Justo a tiempo"** sonrió, tirando la caja al suelo **"Salgamos de aquí"** el rubio se apresuró al pasillo, pero los ojos verdes del moreno se posaron en el aro, ahora de un leve color negro. No era necesario dejarlo ahí pero el británico lo hizo. Eso quería decir que… **"Chris date prisa, debemos bajar a los pasajeros"** No estaba seguro, pronto lo estaría hizo lo que tenía que hacer y fue hacia el pasillo.

 **"¡Salgan! ¡Salgan! ¡Tienen que salir del puto tren!"** vocifera el castaño por el pasillo, la muchedumbre salió asustada de las cabinas persignándose. Aquello colmó su paciencia **"¡¿Qué mierda hacen?! ¡El puto túnel está a punto de colapsar y uste…!"** la elegante mano de Gregory lo calló.

 **"¡Discúlpenlo! ¡Por favor, dense prisa! ¡Cuando estén abajo les daré indicaciones!"** No lo notó hasta ese entonces Greg estaba andando solo con un guante puesto. Una vez libre lo siguió ayudando a todos a bajar, incluido a la señora con el demonio maltés. Gregory no bajo tenía que estar a más altura si quería ser oído **"¡Escuchen todos!"** el eco retumbo en las paredes **"¡La estructura colapsara en cualquier segundo!"** No era necesario decirlo, el agua les llegaba a los tobillos y las grietas en el techo eran notorias debido a la Luna del exterior **"¡Una vez ocurra el colapso el túnel se inundara! ¡Si quieren vivir esperen a que este lleno de agua para salir a la superficie!"** murmullos de parte de los pasajeros se hicieron presentes. **"¡Es la única forma, de cualquier otra manera la presión los matara! ¡Estén listos!"** cuando concluyo bajó ayudado por el castaño.

 **"Ten tu guante, princesa"**

El mismo rubio se sorprendió al no darse cuenta de la falta de la prenda, se la puso a pesar del dolor del reciente corte **"Gracias, Chris"**

El castaño rodo los ojos por el apodo **"No me llames así"**

 **"Entonces llámame por mi nombre o Greg, Chris"**

 **"De acuerdo"** mintió **"… sabes conducir trenes"**

 **"Y autos, caballos, también soy un buen piloto"** sonrió con superioridad, algo típico en él.

 **"¿Cuánto crees que esperemos? necesito fumar"**

El rubio rio para sus adentros **"No mucho, el túnel es grande pero dudo que solo haya sido una bomba"**

El británico tenía razón una secuencia de bombas se oyeron en los siguientes minutos. Los que no escucharon las advertencias del rubio terminaron muertos, el resto se encontró flotando con la cabeza chocando con el techo y el agua a punto de entrar a sus bocas.

 **"Li-lindo dibujo"** el agua estaba demasiado helada para hablar bien, sus dientes tiritaban. Gregory se mostró confundido **"L-luego de la primera explosión tus c-cosas se esparcieron por el suelo. A-ahí lo vi"** el rubio lo recordó la primera hora que paso en presencia del ojiverde la dedico enteramente a dibujarlo, mirándolo de vez en vez queriendo grabar su rostro, su cuerpo, pensando que sería la última vez que lo vería. **"Te quedó bien"** estaba seguro que el castaño se hallaba así por el frio de otra forma nunca diría algo así, Gregory solo dijo: gracias. Sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. **"Mis orejas no son tan grandes"** ahora volvía a ser él, las piernas se le entumecían ¿Cuánto más aguantarían? **"Quédate cerca"** logro escuchar justo antes de que el agua los cubriera por completo.

 **"Lo logramos, princesa"** fue lo primero que dijo Christophe al salir a la superficie después de recibir una gran bocanada de aire. **"¿Princesa?"** No lo veía ¿Dónde estaba? Le dijo que se quedara a su lado. **"¡Greg!"** gritó pero su voz quedó perdida entre los múltiples lamentos de los otros pasajeros. **"¡Greg!"** repitió sin conseguir respuesta **"Maldita sea ¿Dónde está?"** volvió a sumergirse pero en medio de la noche era imposible ver algo **"¡Gregory!"** muchas personas nadaban a su alrededor todos hacia la orilla pero ninguno era él **"¡Gregory!"** No podía desaparecer. **"Maldito, bastardo"** el agua estaba helada pero podía sentir las dos filas cálidas de agua salir de sus verdes ojos.

Nunc había sido el mejor nadador, aprendió tarde a nadar _. "Otros deportes son más importante"_ había dicho su madre. Tenía trece cuando aprendió y aun no había llegado a perder el miedo y relajarse, pocas veces había entrado al agua, con esta podría decirse que era la cuarta vez en toda su vida. "Debí decírselo a Chris" pensó pero ya era tarde. Podía escuchar A las demás personas sus brazadas y patadas, juraría que también oyó al perro. Dejó eso para concentrarse en sí mismo guiado hacia la superficie por la luz de la Luna. Los brazos le pesaban al igual que las piernas. Al final lo logró, asomó la cabeza sin dejar de agitarse, esforzándose por mantenerse a flote agarro lo primero que vio, mientras tosía sacando el agua de sus pulmones.

 **"¡¿Qué te pasa, chien?! ¡Me vas a ahogar!"** exclamó Mole al sentir la fuerte opresión en el cuello que lo arrastraba a las profundidades.

El rubio se relajó y pudo flotar más tranquilo **"Lo siento, yo…"** comenzó a disculparse.

Esa voz… **"¿Greg?"** volteó para verlo. La expresión en el rostro del castaño no tenía precio, estaba feliz, alegre. Antes de que Gregory se diera cuenta tenia los labios del francés encima de los suyos. Christophe sentía los entumecidos labios del británico, por un momento pensó que lo perdería. El británico cedió ante los labios del moreno, hasta que el beso termino se sintió cálido. Christophe se limpió las lágrimas que ahora eran de felicidad.

 **"¿Estabas llorando?"** cuestionó el rubio pero conocía la respuesta.

 **"¡Idiot! ¡Es la sal del mar!"** termino de quitar todo rastro de lágrimas pero sus ojos enrojecidos lo delataban **"Salgamos antes de que te dé una hipotermia"** el británico asintió y ambos nadaron hacia la costa, Gregory dando torpes brazadas y patadas carentes de fuerza, guiados por la luz de la ciudad y la de los paramédicos.

Poco después de llegar fueron atendidos en la orilla junto con los demás pasajeros. Sentados en una camilla le dieron una manta térmica a cada uno, que según comentó Christophe era papel aluminio barato pero luego calló al sentir el calor invadirle.

Gregory tomaba una taza de café que le había sido brindado por los paramédicos, estaba seco pero aún le temblaban las piernas **"Se acercan"** el castaño giro para verlo **"La prensa"** se explicó **"El Eurotúnel destruido, pasajeros muertos y sobrevivientes, les encanta eso"**

 **"Como buitres, la carne fresca los atrae"** convino el castaño tomando el último sorbo de la misma bebida **"No importa, no estaré para cuando lleguen"** Christophe saltó de la camilla hacia el suelo dejando la manta y la taza vacía encima. De sus bolsillos sacó un objeto que luego le fue lanzado al otro, que la atrapó al instante **"Te veré luego, princesa"** hizo una señal de adiós y camino entre las ambulancias y autos que llegaban. Debía irse ¿qué esperaba del rubio? Nada.

 **"Aguarda, Chris"** la mano del rubio lo detuvo. **"Ten"** en la palma del castaño fue depositado el cuchillo militar que había olvidado en el tren. **"Usaste otra para matar al empleado. Fui el último en salir, la recogí y la guarde en mi bota"** era una excusa pero no iba a dejar ir al otro.

 **"¿Lo guardaste ahí?"** rio, siempre podía conseguir otra, aquel objeto no era nada especial, pero no le diría eso al británico **"Debes amarme"** bromeó ocultando el deseo de que así fuese.

 **"Pues de hecho…"** un sonido, proveniente de su bolsillo izquierdo, lo interrumpió. **"Lo siento, debo contestar"** el ojiverde lo miró confundido " **Es aprueba de agua, lo siento, aguarda un momento"** esta vez el francés se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

 **"Hijo"** era su madre **"Phillip perdió el vuelo"** debía decírselo a su madre **"pero la princesa dice que llegará mañana a primera hora."** Lo iba a hacer **"Todo esto es muy extraño, Gregory, creo que…"**

 **"¡Madre!"** La mujer al otro lado de la línea guardo silencio **"Escúchame"** suspiró **"No me casare con Pip, no pienso hacerlo."** Pudo escuchar gritos del otro lado **"No volveré. Adiós"** y colgó. El teléfono termino en el suelo. **"Dame tu pala"** le exigió a Christophe, este se la entregó sin decir nada. Una vez en sus manos aporreó el teléfono sin parar, cuando acabo seco el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo y le devolvió el objeto al castaño.

 **"¿Pip? ¿La princesa?"** fue lo único que pronuncio el ojiverde mientras guardaba su pala.

 **"Olvídalo"** hizo un gesto con la mano restándole total importancia. Tomó vuelo y con la caja en mano la lanzó al mar, Gregory volteó cuando otro objeto chapoteó en el agua.

 **"¿Qué?"** alzo los hombros el moreno **"Mi reloj no es aprueba de agua"**

Ante esa declaración el rubio se acercó al castaño y le planto un beso suave y prolongado **"¿Quieres ir a secarte a un hotel, Chris?"** susurró en el oído del moreno mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura.

 **"¿Qué hay de tu plan de vida?"** habló sin alejarse un solo centímetro con las manos en el cuello del rubio.

 **"A la mierda con el puto plan"** Christophe parpadeó sorprendido **"Ahora vámonos"** continuó el rubio **"Debemos hacer una parada antes en el cajero"**

 **"¿Antes de que te deshereden?** el rubio asintió sin dejar de caminar **"Necesitaremos un auto, princesa"**

 **"¿Gris o rojo, Chris?"** cerca a los paramédicos y los autos de los periodistas se encontraban estacionados diagonalmente. El ojiverde señalo el auto gris, del mismo tono que los del inglés.

Con la punta del cuchillo el ojiverde abrió la puerta **"Es de un periodista, no tardaran en encontrarnos"** habló mientras el rubio jugaba con los cables bajo el timón.

Una vez el motor estuvo encendido el de ojos grises subió **"¿Cuánto?"**

 **"Una noche es lo máximo"** respondió el castaño apoyándose en la puerta del auto.

 **"Es todo lo que necesito"** cerró la puerta y bajó la ventana **"¿Vienes?"** preguntó sonriéndole, como solo él sabía hacerlo, al castaño.

 **"¿Por unos cigarrillos?"** resopló **"Claro, soy adicto a ellos"** una vez dentro, el inglés, con una sonrisa en los labios hizo arrancar el auto.

 ** _"Debemos estar dispuestos a renunciar a la vida que planeamos para poder vivir la vida que nos espera"_ Joseph Campbell, escritor.**

 **Fin...**

* * *

 **Hace un tiempo pensé en hacer una continuación sobre la historia paralela de Pip, ha pasado algo de tiempo, tengo intenciones de hacerlo, pero me llevara un tiempo, aun no actualizo mi fic _Love &Desire _pero pronto lo haré. Hasta entonces...**

 **BlueCrystalDust**


End file.
